M240
The M240 is a Light Machine Gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M240 is first seen used by Makarov's terrorists during the attack on Zakhaev International Airport. The purpose for using Western firearms is apparently to divert suspicion from the Ultranationalists to a western perpetrator, but strangely, it is seen being used by Ultranationalists in other missions as well. It is also used by Ranger LMG gunners with various attachments such as: Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, or without attachments. Spec Ops Juggernauts will always use this weapon in Special Ops, usually with a Red Dot Sight, but they may use other weapon attachments. Multiplayer The M240 has mild recoil for a light machine gun, but enough to throw off aim at medium to long distances. Because of this, a Grip is recommended. Otherwise, the weapon is somewhat unremarkable, with a slightly obstructive yet open iron sight, decent reload time, damage, and rate of fire. The belt size is on the larger side. Scavenger is recommended as the weapon expends ammunition quickly. If used with both a Grip and Red Dot Sight, the M240 can be very effective at all ranges if bursting is used. The M240 has the lower damage of the LMG's, balanced with its extremely high rate of fire. The M240 excels in Hardcore, where it delivers one-hit kills at a very high rate of fire with some mild, controllable recoil. The high rate of fire and high capacity makes this weapon a premier choice for penetration kills. The Silencer isn't recommended for use due to a silencer glitch on the M240, MG4, and M9 allowing the player to still show up as a red dot on the enemy's map and it still suffers a damage decrease. The Holographic Sight is also a solution to the muzzle flash, because the sight is elevated the player will see a notably lower amount of flash. The weapon's high fire rate can be quite useful. With Stopping Power, a burst of three shots can down an enemy in a quick and precise fashion. It can help with defending flags in Domination or general objective based game types such as Headquarters and Demolition. The M240 would also reach its potentinal in tight, high traffic areas because as mentioned before the high fire rate can make the M240 quite useful as it can provide constant suppressing/covering fire. Thus, traveling prolonged distances around maps is not a good idea as there are other weapons that fulfill the aforementioned task more efficiently furthermore without Sleight of Hand Pro, the M240 takes a considerably long time to aim down the sight so running and gunning is not a good idea. This is mainly the same with other LMGs as well. Should the M240 be used in modes such as Team Deathmatch, the player should move up with their team and/or find good overlooking vantage points - examples being the Mosque in Invasion and the hill at the Task Force 141 spawn in Rundown in order to provide support by picking off people in buildings, elevated ground or rushers wanting to storm the player's team's spawn. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags File:M240 6.png|The M240 File:M240_Iron_sight_6.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website, the M240 was voted the favorite light machine gun in Modern Warfare 2. *Like the MG4 (and many other weapons), the M240 has a higher rate of fire in multiplayer then it does in single player. *The M240 has the same reloading action as the Russian RPD, though a bit sped up, as it reloads about 2 seconds faster than the RPD. *In the Museum, the Juggernaut may drop a M240 with a Red Dot Sight and the original iron sights, the iron sights are overlooked and you look through the Red Dot Sight. *Occasionally when picking up a dropped M240, the 'swap weapon' icon will simply say 'M240' with no attachments mentioned. However, when picked up, it has a Holographic Sight. Category:Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons